Secrets
by fallenangles123
Summary: Spoilers for CoLS! . 3 months ago I stabbed Jace. 3 months ago I escaped from my demonic brother. A lot has happened since then. I train, but not with Jace. My mom and Luke do not know. They would not approve of what I do. I am strong. I am beautiful. I am Clarissa Fray. I am a shadowhunter. Well, not anymore. I am more than that. No one knows what I am, except Alec and my brother.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! I know I should be updating 'What Happened?' but I had this idea and I had to write it. This is not a Alec/Clary fanfic. Post CoLS.**

**Clary POV**

I slipped into yoga pants and a loose doctor shirt. I was meeting Alec in the woods again. That's where we've been meeting for the last 3 months. 3 months ago I stabbed Jace. 3 months ago I escaped from my demonic brother. A lot has happened since then.

My mother has poured herself into planning her wedding. Luke was kind, when he was around. He kept having to help his pack. Jordan and Maia were here and there. They stayed in the aparment when they were around. Robert was in Idris all the time. Maryse seemed to disappear into the Institute. I never saw her any more. Simon was with Isabelle most of the time and when he wasn't with her he was missing. He texted me about every other day, but we never saw each other that much. Isabelle was with Simon most of the time. We weren't exactly on good terms.

Then there was Jace. I'm not even really sure if we are still dating. I haven't seen him in 2 months. He was pouring himself into training and meeting with the silent brothers. I know he was trying to get rid of the heavenly fire in his veins. All I wanted was to see him.

Magnus had broken up with Alec. I am pretty sure am the only person, other then Magnus and Alec, who knows why they broke up. I saw Alec at Taki's one day and I talked to him. We came up with a plan. After my mother and Luke had left, because they would never approve of this, I would meet him in the forest behind Luke's hou- my house. We would pracitce for a few hours, then get lunch from Taki's. After that we would pracitce some more and then go home. Sometimes I would make lunch for us. We would practice rain or shine. If there was a big storm going on, he would teach me about demons and the history of shadowhunters etc. It was pretty fun. He wouldn't go easy on me like Jace would. I would help through his breakup and he would reassure me that me and Jace were still dating.

Alec knew my secret. He wouldn't tell anyone. If he did I would have to kill him.

I was on my way there now. I reached our meeting point and heard something behind me. I waited till the thing was closer, then I quickly turned around and pounced. I straddled the creature and locked it's arms above it's head.

"Whoa calm down! It's me, Alec!"

"Sorry Alec."

"Wow"

"What?"

"It's just that, you're a lot better then before." He told me while I got off him and he stood up.

"Thank you"

"How does your mom and Luke not realize the muscle you've gained?"

I examined myself. I notcied that I am not weak and fragile anymore. I still looked like it though. I have grown 2 inches in the last 3 months. Yay for that!.

"I wear really loose clothes when they're around. They don't question it. They barely pay attention to me anymore."

"That's weird. That's reminds me Clary, when's your birthday?"

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"It's not a big deal."

"Yes it is!"

"Don't tell anyone! So much is going on."

"Not even Jace?"

"Not even Jace."

"How old will you be?"

"17"

"Okay."

Not anything happened for the rest of the day. I went to sleep wondering about tomorrow.

When I woke up I walked into the kitchen in my pj's. I had a nice conversation with my mom and Luke. They didn't realize anything was today. I didn't mind. Once they left I strolled into my room about to get changed. That's when I got a call from Alec, saying that today we were to meet at Taki's. That we were not going to train because today was my birthday.

I put on a purple halter top, some light jeans and sandals. I only wore these clothes because I wasn't seeing anyone other than Alec. If I was I would have to put on loose clothes because they would notice that I've been training. I put on light eyeliner and mascara. I looked at the girl in the mirror. She didn't look like the old Clary.

She had curves in all the right places. She was short but not to short. This girl had muscles, (not huge, buff muscles but was strong) she was toned and defined. This girl was beautiful and courageous and strong. This girl was Clary.


	2. Chapter 2

**R & R!**

**Alec POV**

I slowly walked to the kitchen. When I got there I saw Luke and Jocelyn.

"Hello" I greeted.

"Hello Alec." Luke welcomed.

Jocelyn looked up and waved. I waved back. I looked around and realized I was the last one up.

I already called Clary and told her to meet me for breakfast. After I got home I went to the training room and picked a dagger. It was golden and the hilt was covered with emerald jewels. Most people

would think it would be uncomfortable to hold and use, but I knew Clary would love it. I found a small gift bag that was white with red stripes.

I remember when Clary and I got so close. We met at Taki's. We got close then, yes, but got closer about a month ago.

_I was meeting Clary in the woods again today. When I got closer I heard whimpering. I stated to run towards the whimpering. That's when I saw Clary leaning onto a tree, crying. I ran up to her and held her in my arms. She explained to me what happened. Sebastian found her. She didn't stand a chance. He injected her with his demon blood. I listened. I wanted to bring her to Jace but I was unsure of how he would react. Clary didn't want anyone else to know. She made me promise not to tell anyone she was part demon now._

I kept that promise. Whenever she got really mad her eyes would go black. Her irises and the whites of her eyes would go black. She could control it now. Since she had more angle blood than regular shadow hunters, her body was constantly at war with itself and she somehow had a bit warlock abilities. She could levitate things, including people, and make things shatter with her mind. I had a hard time training her, knowing she could destroy me with a single thought, but somehow she learned to control it. No matter how much I hated to do so, I kept my promise.

After a moment of silence in the kitchen, asked everyone," Is something going on today? I feel like I'm forgeting something." Even though I knew what was today I wanted to see if anyone remembered.

"No, I don't think so." Maryse told me. I looked around and everyone shook their head at me.

"Alec , what would you like for breakfast?" My mom asked me.

"Oh nothing. I'm meeting a friend for lunch today."

"Ohhh. Who is this friend?" Isabelle teased me.

" No one of your concern." I growled, which caused me to get a glare from my mother." I'm going to go ahead and leave. Bye!" I said quickly walking out the door.

I got to Taki's before Clary so I went ahead and sat down. Every time the bell on top of the door chimed I look up. 3-4 chimes later I saw Clary. It took me a second to recognize her. If I was straight I would totally go for her.

"Happy birthday!" I told her as she sat down.

"Hey."

"Happy birthday," I repeated while setting the gift bag on the table.

"Oh, Alec. You shouldn't have."

She closed her eyes and the blade levitated out of the box and into her hands.

"Thank you." she said as examined the blade.

"Sorry it isn't much. I found it the institute and I knew it was for you."

"I love it!" She yelled hopping out of the booth, encircling me into a hug.

"Wait a second. Did you just use your powers, in public?"

This caused her to blush, "Yes. I thought if this is what I am now, I am going to be proud of it,"

**Clary POV**

Everything is so different than it was. I love it. I knew my family and friends would find out about eventually, so I better start getting used to using my powers in public. I hope it would happen later than sooner. I was so glad Alec was keeping my secret. I was brought out of thoughts when Alec's phone rang.

"Hello?" He answered. He just listened for a moment then he hung up.

"We have to go the institute, like now."

"I can't go. I can't let them see me wearing this." I replied.

"Clary. The institute is getting attacked by forsacken. We need to go."

"Why didn't you say that in the first place?"

**Sorry if this happened Clary wouldn't have warlock powers, but it works for this story! Trust me!**

**Review please!Pretty please with Malec on top?! **


End file.
